darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Mogre (miniquest)
The Mogre miniquest must be completed in order to fight Mogres. Walkthrough * Level 32 (if you wish to slay the mogres after the miniquest). |items = * Bucket of water * Nettle tea or bowl of water and nettles * Chocolate dust * Bucket of milk * Snape grass }} Them Travel south-east of Rimmington and north-west of the fishing spots, and look for Skippy along the shore. Speak to him, and he will ramble about being attacked by Mudskippers, but is unable to remember where due to being drunk. Get a bucket of water (one can easily be obtained by buying a Bucket from Rimmington and filling it up at the well), and then right click him and select Sober-Up to chuck the water on him. He will get annoyed at being soaked in cold wet water, but will be a bit more sober. He will complain about being freezing and requests some nettle tea to warm him up. Nettle tea ]] If you don't already have any nettle tea, it may be made relatively quickly from the following steps: *Pick some nettles near Draynor Village jail or in Canifis (closer to lodestone). You will need to be wearing gloves of some kind. *Get a bowl and fill it up with water. Bowls may be obtained from the Rimmington general store and filled up at the well. *Use the nettles on the bowl to create nettle-water, and then use this liquid on a range. A range can be found in the house just north of Hetty's house in Rimmington. Head back to Skippy, and talk to him to hand over the nettle tea. He will thank you, but will now complain of having a hangover. He needs a hangover cure before he will be able to tell you what happened. Hangover cure To create a hangover cure, you will need to first obtain a bucket of milk if you don't have one already. The quickest way to get one from Rimmington is to purchase a bucket from the general store, and then milk one of the Dairy cows near the Crafting Guild. While here, you might want to pick up the snape grass for the next part of the mini-quest. Once you have your bucket of milk, you will need to use some chocolate dust on it to create Chocolatey milk. If you don't have some already, chocolate dust may be obtained by crushing a chocolate bar, which is sold in the food store in Port Sarim. Finally, simply add some snape grass to the milk to create a hangover cure. Snape grass may be picked up by the hogoblins next to the Crafting Guild. The Mogres Head back to Skippy, and hand him the hangover cure. His hangover will be cured, and he will start to recall what happened to him. He will reveal that he was attacked by Mogres while fishing at Mudskipper Point using Fishing Explosives purchased from a slayer master, and mistook them for Mudskippers due to their hats. Congratulations, you can now kill Mogres! Reward * Ability to slay mogres at level 32 Slayer. * Ability to do another Falador Task. * Ability to own a giant crab, after completing the Freeing Pirate Pete subquest of Recipe for Disaster (with 40 Summoning). Required for Completing * Rag and Bone Man wish list * Falador Tasks: ** Hard: "The Mogre Mash" Transcript Trivia * If you have already created the hangover cure in the Plague City quest, you will mention to Skippy that you know how to make the cure and have made it before. nl:Mogre (miniquest) Category:Wikia Game Guides quests